Has to be Perfect
by JustADumbRabbit
Summary: Tightening his grip on his keys, He grabbed his nice, black suit jacket and headed out the door. He was hoping that when he returned, he would be the happiest man on the planet. #ZevieDay


_**A/N ZEVIE DAY IS FINALLY HERE! I've been super excited about this for a while so let's do this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**_

Zander paced back and forth in his apartment with his ukulele in one hand and the keys to his new truck in the other. He had to make sure this was perfect. It was almost time for him to go pick up Stevie for their date tonight and he was having a hard time rehearsing what he was going to say at certain time that night.

It had to be perfect. Everything about the night had to be perfect. What he wore. The place they went to. What he said and what he did. It all had to be perfect because she deserved no less. She deserved perfection and if Zander couldn't give her that on a day to day basis, he had to make this one night at least perfect. It was going to be hard, but she was worth it.

And that's why when the clock on the wall stroked seven, He decided on leaving his ukulele behind as he remembered the day back in high school that he wrote her song to show her how he felt about not being able to date her. He wanted to change it up and writing her another song would just make it a repeat of the past and tonight was going to determine their future together.

Tightening his grip on his keys, He grabbed his nice, black suit jacket and headed out the door. He was hoping that when he returned, he would be the happiest man on the planet.

~Zevie Day~

Zander smiled as he watched his girlfriend finish the last bite of her Hawaiian pizza before taking a huge sip of her tea. "What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"You know. I would've liked to eat too." He joked, pointing to the very clean plate in front of him.

She rolled her hazel eyes before flicking a crumb at him. "You ate half the pizza without even putting it on your plate. I swear, Robbins. How are you still so thin?"

"Years and years of practice." Zander grinned while he waved the waitress down so that he could pay and the next part of his plan can be put into action.

~Zevie Day~

"Where are we going?" The woman in the passenger seat of the truck asked him.

"Stevie, it's a surprise. I've only told you that six times since we got in the truck." Zander said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it slightly.

"I really don't like surprises." Stevie huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

Zander just smirked and rolled his eyes. "You'll love this one… hopefully."

A few minutes later, Zander finally parked his truck and turned to look Stevie in the face. "Put these on and close your eyes." He instructed, handing Stevie a pair of ear plugs.

She gave him a curious look before obeying his commands. A few minutes later she could feel an arm wrap around her waist and another one picking her up bridal style. "What are you doing?" She accidently yelled in his ear.

Zander just sat her over the side of the tail gate of his truck before jumping in after her. He pulled her into standing position before wrapping his arms back around her waist and giving her a powerful kiss which made her think it was okay for her to open her eyes and take the earplugs out.

Her eyes left his only for a minute while she looked around at their surroundings. They were at the very edge of the beach and the tailgate of Zander's truck just towered high enough so that the waves didn't splash them. It took her a little bit the low, music in the background.

"May I have this dance?" Zander asked, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

Stevie laughed, but nodded. She wrapped her arms around Zander's neck and snuggled in close as they swayed back and forth. "This is so dorky." She mumbled.

"It's romantic, right?" Zander asked suddenly remembering his plan.

"Well, the dancing, the music, the ocean, the moonlight beach… I would have to say yes." Stevie smiled, looking up at him.

After a few more minutes of silence, Zander couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask her. "You know I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I know." She softly smiled. "I love you too."

Zander studied her one last time before taking her hands in his and getting down on one knee. "Stevie… I… uh…" He cursed under his breath because the words weren't coming out. He had so much he wanted to say.

"I already told you I love you." Stevie whispered, getting down on both her knees. "I don't take that lightly."

"What?" Zander asked confused.

Stevie shook her head and looked him straight in the eyes. "If I wasn't sure that I wouldn't be able to live without you in my life, I never would have said it." She then smiled. "You can do this."

"I wanted it to be perfect." Zander frowned, knowing where she was going. "I wasn't supposed to get tongue tide."

"That's what makes this perfect. The great Zander Robbins can't talk to a girl. It helps me know that you really do love me." Stevie reassured him.

Zander laughed while running a hand through Stevie's brown hair. "Will you marry me, Stevie Raina Baskara?"

"Yes," She simply said.

_**A/N The ending was so rushed. Sorry guys. I tried my best. **_


End file.
